ft_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Blackwood
|} Nine Blackwood is a young mage with no faction. He is well known in all Fiore not only because of his important job in the Sorcer's Magazine, but also because of him being the lightning dragon slayer. Appearance Nine has an angular, long face with a long, thin nose, a large mouth and narrowed eyes that are a deep blue in color but appear indigo under certain light. Several characters have commented on his 'criminal eyes'. His skin tone is rather pale and he has light blonde hair that appears quite long, but is always spiked up. When Nine smiles with his mouth open, only one of his canines are visible, making it look as if he has a fang. Personality Nine is very rarely a serious person. That is, outside of combat. He likes to laugh, have fun, drink and be merry. He easily gets drunk and he is used to it. He is extremely competitive and loves to fight or to show that he is better than everyone else in something. He also loves people as a whole. He loves being around them, watching them as they interact--but most of all, he loves poking fun at them. He likes to have the attention in himself, but mostly making other people lose their attention for him, he just doesn’t like someone else to have more attention. He loves women and he loves to flirt. He is a “gentlemen” if there is a woman around. When he sees a woman around, he usually tries to get her to love him. He easily falls in love and also easily misinterprets feeling of woman, if they say no, he will automatically erase it in his head and won’t even notice she said that. He is very obstinate, for life and for woman, but for some reason, he just can’t get any of this woman for him, even if he doesn’t notice. If you ask him about his love history, he will probably say he had been with plenty of woman and everyone loved him, but that's not true. He really doesn’t care at all his life, and less about other lives. He is not evil and isn’t even close to that, he just doesn’t care about anything. Even though, he is fair with everyone, he never does something unfair, except cheating in a competition of anything. When he is drunk, he gets crazy, he basically gets pumped up and transforms into a crazy human party machine. He doesn’t stop for anything but for woman. He easily gets affected by different substances such as caffeine, alcohol, sour flavors, gas (like the one sodas have) and even spicy flavors. Besides that, he can eat anything, even do he usually doesn’t eat that much. He loves apples, it’s his favorite food. To drink, he likes everything, he is maybe very affected by alcohol, caffeine and gas, but he can drink any. In battle, he also changes completely. He transforms into a fighting machine, he won’t stop until he finishes what he started. Also, he is very capable of being dirty. Even do, the only one rule he doesn’t break is not hitting woman, mostly attractive woman, he won’t matter attacking “ugly” woman, but with ugly, I mean very ugly. He is easily pleased when talking about woman. We will also leave alone kids and animals, but if he see they have bad intentions, he may break the rule, depending on how cute they are. Anyway, when he gets drunk and fight, he as well gets pumped up and fights more aggressively, dirty and even stronger. Basically, when he gets drunk, he doubles at his hand to hand combat, he usually isn’t a hand to hand fighter, but while drunk, he will get better in marshal arts and worse at far range. History Nine Blackwood was born with a normal family, a normal life. Working with this Category:Mages Category:Guildless